This is both a cross-sectional and longitudinal study that will examine the relationship between metabolic alterations (e.g., increased resting energy expenditure), body composition (DEXA, BIA, D2O, bromide), and HIV RNA levels (bDNA, RT-PCR) in HIV-infected men and women. The effect of experimental alterations of viral burden on metabolic parameters will also be examined.